We Will Do It Together
by Everdeen1005
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have finally settled down and are about to have a baby when something goes wrong. They are both distressed, but can they work it out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

"I'm pregnant"

Peeta looks at me in shock, not moving for a minute.

"Peeta, are-are you ok with this?"

"Ok with it! Katniss I've been waiting my whole life for this moment! I just didn't expect it to come this soon"

He stops for a moment and looks at me.

"Are-are you ok with this?"

Thoughts of two children run through my mind. A handsome boy with wavy, fair hair and crystal blue eyes that can melt your heart and a petite girl with long dark hair and a braid down her back with grey eyes, the strong, confident kind. I smile to myself.

"I-I think I am, I think I'm ready"

Peeta grins his special lopsided smile that reminds me that he's always there and picks me up and spins me around before pulling me into a sweet, passionate kiss.

"We're gonna be parents Katniss"

"Yeah, we're gonna be parents" I say.

Peetas POV

I was so shocked to be gearing those two words from her.

"I'm pregnant"

I mean I've always wanted kids. Something about them just makes me happy, but Katniss never wanted them and I sorta just stopped hoping she would change her mind. I know why she didn't want to have a child. She was scared. Scared something would go wrong. Scared someone would take them away. Scared she wouldn't be able to protect from the dangers of the world. Scared their names would be read out at the reaping. Scared they would have to go through what we did. Scared of The Hunger Games. I love her more than anything and if she didn't want children then I sure as hell wasn't going to push her. It would be unfair to force her to do something she didn't want to do. Also it took me so long to get her, I wasn't going to risk losing her again. I couldn't help myself though. Every time I was alone, I would draw a younger version of Katniss or a younger version of me. I always hid these though because if Katniss ever found them, she would feel even guiltier than she already did. She had told me before and I could see it in her eyes. She couldn't give me what I wanted the most, children. Every time I told her, I already had what I had always wanted the most. I had her. There is nothing that I won't do for her, or to protect her. She is the only thing I have left. That night, the last words she said to me were

"You love me. Real or not real"

"Real" I replied, kissing her gently on the lips. She fell asleep in my arms and I just laid there, watching her. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. Her dark locks spread out across her face, and her perfect body curled up into a ball. I could spend all night just watching her. I'm so lucky to have her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss POV**

I'm running through the woods, a wall of fire burning behind me, engulfing me into the hot, orange flames. Suddenly the fire circles me, leaving a space in the middle where I stand untouched. I am trapped. Suddenly the fire stops and dies down to nothing. I breath a sigh of relief. I'm safe. Then I hear a rustling in the bush behind me. Out steps a mutt with blond hair. Glimmer! Next to her steps out another mutt, with dark hair and an array of knives around her neck. Clove! Around me steps out all the tributes from my first games. Marvel, Cato, Thresh, Foxface and even Rue. I look over to the 12 year old, who I sang to sleep. The eyes of a mutt stare back at me. The look in her eyes tell me exactly what I already knew. They were going to kill me. Just as they are about to attack me, they stop and part. Out steps a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Peeta! I run over to him and throw myself into his arms. I feel soft fur beneath me. I look down and my boy with the bread has gone. Only a mutt stares back.

"Peeta"

"I'm going to get you Katniss"

"Please Peeta, leave me alone, don't do it"

"You're one of us Katniss, you're a mutt too"

I hear a voice shout Katniss and I scream in response, again a voice calls out my name but it's different to the evil voice of the mutt. It is soft and full of concern. I feel two sturdy hands grab me and shake me. I can't stop the tears slipping down my cheek as I scream once more and await my death…

**Peeta POV**

I finally manage to awake Katniss from her nightmare. She was thrashing about like crazy and crying and screaming. Her eyes flicker open whilst I hold her in my arms.

"Shh, shh, Katniss its fine, you're safe. It was just a dream"

"P-Peeta?"

"I'm here Kitty, it's fine"

"I was back in the woods, and-and they were all mutts and they were trying to kill me. You were trying to kill me too Peeta!"

"It was just a dream, nothing's going to happen to you"

"I'm sorry, it just felt so real" she said, still sobbing.

"It's fine, you can go back to sleep, I'll be right here the whole time"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I say back, smiling at those three words she said to me. So small, yet they mean so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Peeta POV**

I was awoken by moving about next to me. I assumed that Katniss was having another nightmare. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and turned on the light. Instead, she was quickly running out the room. I threw of the covers and ran after her.

"Sweetie, where are you"

I hear the toilet lid slam and I hurry to the bathroom. I peek around the door and see her retching, kneeling over the toilet.

"Aw Kitty, are you ok?"

"Go away Peeta, I don't want you to see me like this"

"I'm not going anywhere Kat, I can't just leave you like this"

I hold her hair off her face and rub circles on her back. I sit down against the bath whilst she flushes the toilet. I pull her to come and sit in between my legs, her back against my chest.

"I'm sorry for being so moody, I didn't mean it" she says quietly.

"It's fine Katniss, I can't imagine how bad it must feel to have to wake up to morning sickness at 4am"

She must have been exhausted because she falls asleep within seconds. I brush her hair off her face then carefully pick her up in my arms and place her in bed. I tuck her in, cover her up and kiss her forehead. It's nights like these when I'm happy that I'm here to comfort her.

**Katniss POV**

"Do we have to go today?" I moan.

"You have already delayed it twice Kat, you can't do it again!"

"You know I hate the doctors and the hospital"

"I know hunny, I know, but this is for our baby, you gotta do it for baby Mellark in there" he said, rubbing my tummy. I nod my head and roll over, I step out of bed and pick out a green shirt and jeans. I quickly brush my locks and plait it into my trademark braid. I treck downstairs and just look at my gorgeous husband, standing there making breakfast. I walk in and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hey there"

"Well hello there gorgeous" He turns around so he is facing me and plants a kiss on my lips.

"What's that smell?" I ask, sniffing the air.

"Coffee and toast" He said looking confused. I ran out the room to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. Seconds later I feel, warm hands on my back, rubbing soothing circles.

"What brought it on Katniss?" Peeta asked sounding worried.

"The coffee" I say before vomiting again.

"Aw I'm so sorry kitty! I didn't know it affected you, I wouldn't have made it if I'd known"

He looked so generally upset I started laughing, stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands automatically went to my waist.

"It's not your fault silly, I didn't know either! It's a shame because coffee was my favourite drink" I said in a sad voice, which was immediately followed by my childish giggle.

I kissed him quickly then remembered we have a checkup with the doctor today.

"Come on Peeta, we don't wanna be late" I say as he takes my hand and we walk out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss POV**

Me and Peeta were sat in the waiting room. I was so nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if I lose the baby! Peeta must sense that I am nervous because I feel him pull me towards him and whisper into my ear,

"Hey, hey it's gonna be fine. You're gonna be the best mother he or she could have and he or she is gonna be the healthiest, happiest, baby there is"

"But what if it goes wrong Peeta, what if we can't protect them"

"Shh, don't get yourself worked up about it now, we still have time"

"Mrs Mellark" Announced the receptionist, "You may go through now"

I shakily stood up and held onto Peeta's hand.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Mellark"

"Hello Doctor"

"Katniss, please would you lie on this bed and pull your top up?"

"Sure" I said as I laid down on the bed. He picked up some gel and put it on my stomach.

"Oh!" I gasped.

"Honey, what's wrong, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry it's just a little cold"

The doctor rubbed an item around my tummy and a black and white picture appeared on the screen. He pointed out a peanut shaped thing on the screen.

"That's your baby Katniss"

"Really! It's so small" I look at Peeta and he has tears in his eyes. I have finally given him what he wanted.

"You are 12 weeks along, so you are almost in your second trimester. Have you been nauseous at all?"

"Yes, but only around 4am when the morning sickness comes on"

"Ok, that's normal"

"Urm, Doctor, when is it safe to tell people?"

"To be honest, there is never a 100% chance that the baby is safe, but we recommend telling people after the 12 weeks, would you like a copy of the scan?"

"Can we, yes please!" Said Peeta with a sparkle in his eye. We said goodbye to the Doctor then walked home with our hands linked together.

"I love you Katniss"

"Love you too Peeta"

"And I love you in there baby"

I just smiled and knew that he was going to be a great father.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Peeta POV**

I could feel another episode coming on.

"Katniss, get away from me!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere Peeta"

"Katniss, I don't want to hurt you, I'll be fine in a minute, just stay away!"

I felt a small hand cover my own and a soothing voice in my ear.

"Honey, I'm here, I love you, you love me, this isn't you, this is Snow"

"Get away from me! You tried to kill me, you don't love me! You killed Rue in the games, you tried to kill me again and again! You're a mutt"

"No Peeta, this is the Capitol doing this to you"

"No please don't hurt me Katniss! Please I loved you once, don't kill me please!"

"Shh, shh, Peeta remember this?" She said pulling off the ring on her finger. "This is a pearl like the one you gave me in the quell, you gave it to me on the beach remember?"

"Yeah, I do, I gave it to you because I love you and I thought you loved me too" I said as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I do love you, you love me and we are married, I'm pregnant and we are having a child together"

Suddenly everything made sense again. I love Katniss. She didn't try to kill me, Snow made me think she did. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"I'm so sorry Katniss, I didn't mean it, I love you! It was Snow, I know you didn't try to kill me, please forgive me!"

"It's fine Peeta, it's not your fault"

I started crying because I don't deserve her. The amount of times I have hurt her, for gods sake I almost killed her in the Capitol! Instead of being angry, she rubbed my back, held my hand and whispered comforting words into my ear.

"Come on let's go to bed Peeta"

**Katniss POV**

I hate it when Peeta has an episode. It hurts me to see how much pain he is going through. The person he is during those few minutes, is not the boy with the bread I fell in love with, he's someone from the Capitol. I will never forgive the Capitol for what they did to Peeta. I used to be scared when he had an episode, scared that he would hurt me, but that was another reason why Haymitch was right when he said I could never deserve Peeta. I know he would never deliberately hurt me. All those times he saved my life, the bread when I was younger, the many times in both games, God he would do anything for me and what do I do, I always think about myself. For example, during the victory tour, after we finished in eleven and Haymitch took us upstairs, all I could think about was protecting myself. It was until he said,

"I have family too, people I need to protect"

Once again me being selfish. Also in the first games. I didn't care about messing up his emotions, all I cared about was me. I didn't deserve the boy with the bread, but he still put up with me and cared for me. I was so lucky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Peeta POV**

"Katniss is pregnant, we're having a baby"

"That's great sweetheart, you finally persuaded her Peeta"

"Thanks Haymitch, they'll be lucky to have a grandpa like you"

"That name better not stick sweetheart, I'm not old enough to be a grandpa"

Behind his disgusted eyes, I could see that he was proud and chuffed to be called grandpa. He had always been a fatherly figure to both me and Katniss, but more to her. He was the dad she never had.

"So how far along is the little buggar?" He asked smirking.

"13 weeks" I replied proudly.

"So only about six months until you become parents"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"This might sound soft but you're gonna be great parents"

"Thanks Haymitch" Katniss said as he pulled her into a hug.

We said goodbye then went home. We took off our shoes and coats and I lit the fire whilst Katniss went to sit down on the sofa.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I caught a squirrel earlier so we can have that"

"Ok, sounds good" I say as I walk through to the kitchen and prepare dinner. After we ate, I went to get my sketchbook and Katniss picked up a book.

"What are you drawing?" She said, looking over my shoulder.

"You, me and a baby"

She sits and watches as I continue sketching out a beautiful girl with long dark hair and grey eyes.

"Is that me?" She asked looking confused, "She's too young, too beautiful"

"No it's you, just a younger version"

"Oh it's our child, our girl, but she is pretty, not like me!"

"Katniss, you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and if we have a baby girl, she is gonna be so lucky if she looks remotely like you"

"Aw Peeta, you always know how to make me feel good, but what about if we have a baby boy?"

"Don't worry, I have a picture of him already"

"Love you Peeta"

"Love you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss POV**

_**Two weeks later**_

I was laying on the sofa when I felt a strange twitch in my stomach. This feeling suddenly turned into searing pain. I screamed out in pain as tears fell off my cheek. I heard Peeta's heavy footsteps running towards me.

"Katniss what's wrong? What's going on? Are you ok?"

I shook my head. As I pulled my hand up I saw it was covered in blood. Oh god. The baby.

"Oh no! Is it the baby? What do I do?"

I could see the pain in his eyes and the worried look on his face.

"I'll go and get Haymitch"

After I heard the door slam, I started to realise that the baby was gone. I had miscarried. I had let Peeta down again. I heard Peeta return, followed by another pair of running footsteps.

"Oh god sweetheart, I'm gonna call the hospital"

I screamed once more and called out Peeta's name before everything went black…

**Peeta POV**

The Doctor had just come into the room to confirm what I already knew. Katniss had miscarried. I looked at her unconscious body and wondered how she was going to take it when she woke up. I clutched her hand and pictured the baby we lost. All of sudden I feel her moving and I glance up to look at her.

"Peeta?" She mumbles.

"Y-yeah"

She moves her hand down to her stomach and gasps when she remembers.

"Oh my god Peeta I'm so sorry" She said as she cried.

"Shh, it's ok, it wasn't your fault"

"How can you even look at me, knowing I killed your baby"

"Katniss, you didn't kill them! It was an accident that we had no control over"

"Why did it happen to us? Haven't we suffered enough?"

"Katniss, whatever you do, you can't blame yourself, it had to happen to someone, this time it just had to be us"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry"

"Shh, it's ok, get some sleep"

She turned her back on me and fell asleep. I didn't know how we were going to cope. We had both lost so many things and people we loved. Katniss lost Prim, her mother, Cinna and deep down I knew she missed Gale so much. I had lost everyone apart from Katniss. We had both grown to love the baby inside her, and now they had taken them away from us. I rested my head against the bed and closed my eyes. I drifted into a sleep filled with nightmares that I couldn't wake up from. The last thing I saw was Snow taking away my baby, laughing whilst the baby screamed…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Peeta POV**

As soon as we got home from the Doctors, Katniss dumps her bag on the floor and runs upstairs. I run after her and find her on the bed, sobbing into the pillow. I go over to her and stroke her hair.

"Katniss it's ok"

"No it's not Peeta! I've lost my baby! Just go away and leave me alone!"

I kiss her on the head and walk away, shutting the door. I sigh and walk downstairs to prepare dinner. I bring her up a bowl of soup and leave it next to her. When it's time for bed, I look at the untouched bowl and shake my head sadly.

**_1 week later_**

I find yet another untouched meal and sigh in frustration.

"Katniss you haven't eaten in a week! You have to eat"

"Stop giving me a lecture Peeta!"

"No Katniss! I'm sick of it! I've let you be depressed for one week but I can't do it anymore! I know you're upset, angry and confused and you blame yourself but you can't do this! You haven't eaten, you haven't moved and all you do is cry!"

"Peeta! You have absolutely no idea what I'm going through right now"

"Katniss! I lost a baby too! You're not the only one who lost a baby! I understand that it's hard for you but it's hard for me too. I blame myself every day as well. I should have been more careful, I should have kept an eye on you, if I had gotten you to the hospital quicker would they have been able to save the baby?"

"Peeta I'm so sorry"

"No Katniss, I can't watch you do this anymore. I have spent so long chasing after you and receiving a load of shit back. I love you so much that it physically hurts me but I'm not so sure you feel the same way. I can't imagine how bad you must feel but just remember Katniss, I hurt too"

**Katniss POV**

I watch a tear slip from his eyes as he walks out the room. I can't believe I was so insensitive. I realised that he lost the baby too. He has always been so good to me, and he was right, all I give back is a load of shit. I take a deep breath and get out of bed. I slowly walk downstairs, so quietly I don't think Peeta heard me. I walk into the living room and see Peeta with his head in his hands. I stand there for a moment and I see that he is sobbing. I see his shoulders shaking and it breaks my heart.

"Oh Peeta" I say sadly. He doesn't look up at me and I don't blame him. If I were him, I wouldn't even want to be in the same house as me.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I was just trying to cope but instead I took it out on you. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it"

"Oh Peeta, you did absolutely nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be apologising. I was insensitive like always and I was just thinking about myself"

I sit down next to him, wrap my arms around him and we fall asleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Peeta POV**

I woke up with Katniss asleep against me. Last night flooded back to me. Oh god the things I said! I said she gave me a whole load of shit. I've probably screwed things up again. Why do I have to ruin everything good that happens to me. I'm so selfish. I realised just how much I love her. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. I just hope she's willing to forgive me. I feel her stirring beneath me and I stare into her grey eyes.

"Morning" She says sleepily.

"Morning" I say back. Then I get up and walk through to the kitchen. I flick on the kettle and start to make a cup of tea.

"Want one" I shout through.

"No thanks" She replies as I stir in the teabag. She walks through to the kitchen to join me as I sit down at the table with my tea.

"Sleep well?" She asks

"Yeah, you?" I ask back, not looking at her.

"Good thanks, didn't have any nightmares"

"Good" I reply, staring into the milky brown liquid. The awkwardness in the air remains until she said,

"Peeta, why are you being like this?"

"Because I feel so damn guilty!" I reply, starting to get angry.

"Why Peeta? All you do is punish yourself and it's starting to annoy me!"

"Oh god forbid anything annoying her majesty"

"For gods sake Peeta! Why do you have to make everything so damn difficult! We apologised to each other and accepted it. We were both in the wrong"

"It doesn't matter how much you say it or how many times I say it to myself, I will always blame myself because I'm sick of letting everything good in my life go! I keep screwing everything up and I can't cope anymore Katniss, I'm sick of screwing up my life" I shout, then gradually get quieter until I'm whispering the last few words. Katniss just stares at me, guilt and pity in her eyes.

"No, don't feel sorry for me Katniss, I don't need your sympathy. I managed to cover up my feelings for you for over 10 years so I think I can cope. I know I wasn't good enough for my mother or my brothers, and maybe even my father, but with you, I finally thought I would be accepted. I thought I'd proven myself in the games Katniss, but then it turned out you were just playing games. Then I once again thought you loved me in the quell but I'm not sure if it's true. I get that I'm not enough Katniss, it's fine. I'm not good enough for anyone"

"No Peeta, that's not true, I-"

"Don't bother Katniss, actions speak louder than words. I tried to look after you but I just got it wrong because I ended up saying stuff I didn't mean last night. I'm sick of hurting people Katniss, so I'm just gonna go…"

I grabbed my coat and stormed out the door, wiping my face as I went, not wanting people to see the tears streaming down my face. I was strong, she doesn't matter… That's not true, I'm weak and she's the most important thing in my life. Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? I think I've ruined it once and for all..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Katniss POV**

"Peeta, Peeta! Come back" I shout after him. Either he doesn't hear me or is refusing to listen.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" It's too late, he's gone.

"For crying out loud you two! Keep it down!"

"What do you want Haymitch" I say angrily as he steps out the house opposite.

"You two have been arguing for two days now and you're giving me a headache"

"Did you hear it then?"

"Yep, every word, you've both screwed up big time"

"Where do you think he's gone?"

"I think you and I both know where he is"

"Yeah, yeah I do"

"Try not to be too hard on him Katniss, his only problem is he cares about others too much, yours is you don't care enough. Try to find a balance, yeah"

"Ok… Thanks Haymitch"

"No problem sweetheart, now go and find him"

I walk towards the bakery, my hands in my pockets. I step inside the building and a sudden warmth overcomes me. I love it in here.

"Peeta" I say, "Peeta, are you here?" No one is at the counter but I can hear moving about in the back room. I push open the door and look inside. I see Peeta sat in the corner, in the dark, knees up to his chest, crying. I've never seen him cry so badly. I can't believe I did this to him. I thinks he's finally cracked.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry" I say as I switch on the light. I can see plates broken all around my feet and I realise I caused him to have an episode. I walk over to him and cup his face in my hands. I see a cut leading from his eyebrow, all the way down to his cheek. A plate must have caught him. Despite me being there, he just sits, motionless on the floor, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Peeta, listen to me. I love you so much and I can't bare to lose you. What I did was unforgivable but don't do this. Don't do what I did when we lost the baby"

Peeta whispers to me, "I just don't want to hurt anymore" This breaks my heart. I've ruined him. I've broken my boy with the bread.

"Then don't. Come home and we can sort everything out. We can go back to the way we were. We can have another baby if that's what you want. I need you back Peeta"

He shakes his head and mumbles,

"I don't wanna go back to the way we were. It hurt me too much"

"We had good times though didn't we? All those picnics in the sun, and playing in the snow. All the memories we made"

"I've hurt too many people Katniss, I can't do it anymore. I should have just killed myself in the games whilst I had the chance. Don't you see? That day of the reaping changed everything, I don't wanna go back to that, I don't want to remember"

"We can start again Peeta, we can be happy"

I pull him into a hug and he cries again. I say to him that I'm going to go and get Haymitch and I do. I tell him everything that has been said and he follows me back to the bakery. I see that Peeta has gone back to the way I found him and I can't bear to look anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Haymitch POV**

I look over to Peeta and shake my head sadly. He's been broken. The boy that would do anything for most people. He was willing to kill himself for a girl he had only spoken to a few times and he sacrificed his life for mine in the quell. I wish I could destroy every single person that was involved in any way in doing this to Peeta. He was probably the most decent person you could ever come across. Kind, gentle, honest, trustworthy Peeta Mellark. I can't imagine the pain he went through in the Capitol. The constant torture, the hijacking, the flashbacks, the people. He finally managed to settle down, to start a family, when the universe had to take that from him as well. Him and Katniss were ruined. The amount of shit that girl put him through, I know she didn't mean it and it's just the way she is, but he still loves her and I can see it in his eyes. I wouldn't change Katniss for the world, but that girl needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. He is crying once more and the same 6 words keep repeating themselves.

"I don't want to hurt anymore"

He is sat there mumbling those words whilst Katniss tries desperately to comfort him. I can see it, Katniss loves him. She may not always act like it but I can tell. Those two were made for each other. Yes the odds were never in their favour, but they both survived. They survived two hunger games, the rebellion, and everything else that came with it. These two are the strongest people I know and I know they will make it through this as well. I walk over to Peeta and take a seat next to him.

"Come on Peeta, don't do this to yourself"

"I don't want to hurt anymore Haymitch"

"I know Peeta, but this is not the answer. What you need is to go home, get some sleep and talk it out in the morning, yeah"

"Ok"

"Good lad, good boy Peeta"

We managed to get Peeta home safely before he went upstairs and collapsed onto the bed. Katniss was about to follow him upstairs, when I grabbed her wrist and pull her into the closest room nearby.

"Sweetheart, you gotta learn when to keep your mouth shut. You can talk it out in the morning but tonight just let him rest. I don't know how well he's going to make it out of this one. He's well and truly cracked. No matter what he says tonight, all you're going to do is comfort him ok? Kiss him, do whatever it takes to get him to sleep"

"I know, I know"

"Katniss, you're both gonna be fine, everything will work out in the end, now go get some rest"

"Thanks Haymitch, for everything"

"No problem sweetheart"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Katniss POV**

I walked up the stairs and into mine and Peeta's bedroom. I saw him lying down, his hair pushed back and his chest rising and falling.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" He said back

"You go to sleep now yeah"

"Only if you sleep with me"

"Ok, I will"

"Promise me you'll stay Katniss"

"I promise" I said, and this time I was going to keep it. I was going nowhere.

Movement awoke me from my slumber and I looked to see what time it was, 2am. Peeta was thrashing about next to me. I tried to shake him, I tried speaking to him to try and awake him from the nightmare.

"No, Katniss, NO! Don't hurt her! Please don't take Katniss away from me! KATNISS!"

"Shh, shh, I'm here"

"K-Katniss, is t-that you?"

"Yes I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I'm gonna stay right here with you"

"They tried to take you away from me, but I didn't want them too, don't go"

"It's fine, I'm safe, it was just a dream"

"So you're not going, please don't leave me, I'm sorry about the way I treated you"

"Shh, we'll talk in the morning, go back to sleep, I'm right here"

I watched him nod his head and slowly fall asleep again. Even in his dreams he was begging me not to go. This made me realise again just how much I love him. I stroked his soft curls and just lay there watching him sleep. What was I thinking when I was going to leave him? He was perfect. We can work stuff out. We're gonna be fine. We'll make it through this, just like we did in the games. I kissed his forehead then laid down and drifted into a dreamless sleep…

**Peeta POV**

I woke up at 8am to find a pair of eyes staring back at me.

"Morning" I say

"Morning" Katniss says back. She smiles and plants a small kiss on my lips. I love her so much. We can work everything out and go back to how we were. Happy. I get up and walk downstairs. I hear light footsteps behind me and I know she is following me. As I step into the kitchen, I feel a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry" she mumbles.

"Me too, me too"

For the rest of the day we are glued to each other. Constantly smiling, hugging and kissing.

"In the evening, we are spread out on the sofa in front of the fire, her head resting on the crook of my neck.

"We're gonna be fine aren't we Katniss" She nods her head in response and we fall asleep by the flames…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Katniss POV**

_**6 months later**_

Me and Peeta are back to normal again. It's like nothing happened. I think the arguments finally put into perspective just how much we need each other.

I think I have the flu. I've been quite nauseous recently and I have been sick a few times. Peeta is so worried. Every time I'm sick he runs straight after me. He is worrying himself sick.

"Katniss you have to go to the Doctors!"

"I'm fine Peeta!"

"Please Katniss" He says, his voice breaking. He looks like he's about to cry.

"Alright" He thanks me, looking generally grateful. He kisses me then walk to the kitchen.

"Mrs Mellark"

Me and Peeta walk through to the Doctors and are greeted by a friendly smile.

"So Katniss, I believe you've been sick recently?"

"Yes, I've been a bit nauseous and I've been sick a few times"

"Ok, well we are going to take a few blood tests, I'll give you a call tomorrow and let you know what's happening"

"Ok, thanks Doctor"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Bye!"

Me and Peeta walked home, hand in hand and walked in the house. Peeta walked into the kitchen and started making some bread. I took a nap on the sofa. I was woken up an hour later by the smell of cheese bread.

"Here" He said, offering her a roll.

"Thanks, these are my favourite"

**_The next day_**

Ring Ring, Ring Ring

"Hello"

"Hi Katniss"

"Oh, hello Doctor"

"Would it be possible for you to come down to the surgery"

"What like now?"

"Yes"

"Is, is something wrong?"

"No, no, I would just like to talk"

"Oh yes of course, I will be down in about 10 minutes"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Katniss POV**

I walk down to the Doctors, my hands shaking. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I step into the ward and wait outside.

"Ah Katniss, you're here, would you come in please"

I walked in nervously and sat down. I wished Peeta was here but he was working.

"Is there anything wrong Doctor?"

"No, no, we got the results back from your blood test and thought you would want to know the results"

"Oh yes please"

"Well, congratulations Katniss, you're pregnant"

"W-what?"

"You're pregnant, you're having a baby"

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that!"

"Is there any chance you and Peeta could come back tomorrow so I can go over the details and you can have your first scan"

"Yeah, I'll come back, thanks Doctor"

I walked out the Doctors with mixed feelings. Me and Peeta were looking forward to our last baby so this would be great news, but I couldn't go through a miscarriage again. Neither of us would be able to cope. What was I going to do? I'll have to tell Peeta when he gets home.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"I'm in here"

"Hey, are, are you ok?" He asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I went down to the Doctors today"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's just great"

"Love you Katniss"

"You're gonna be a great dad Peeta"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna be a great father"

"You mean you're, you're pregnant?"

I nodded nervously and he picked me up and swung me around.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

"You're gonna be great"

"You're gonna be the best mother ever"

"When do we go back to the Doctors"

"I have an appointment tomorrow"

"Can I come?"

"Peeta, I wouldn't want you to miss it for the world"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Peeta POV**

"Hello Katniss, hello Peeta"

"Hello Doctor"

"I must say, you both seem very happy about the new addition"

"I can't wait!" I say excitedly.

"First of all do you have any questions before we do the scan?"

"Yes, how can we avoid another miscarriage?" Katniss said.

"As I said before, these things happen and there is nothing we can do about them. I have a leaflet here that can give advice as what to do during a pregnancy, but in reality there is nothing anyone can do"

"Ok, thank you" she says, her head down, looking hurt.

"Statistics show that women who had a miscarriage are at no higher risk of having another miscarriage than they were before the first, so I wouldn't worry Katniss, everything looks fine"

I grasp Katniss' hand as a tear slips down her cheek.

"Anyway, would you like to have your scan now?"

I look over to Katniss, leaving the choice completely up to her.

"Yes, there's no point delaying it"

"Ok then, if you will sit on the table please and lift up your top.

As a black and white image appeared on the screen, I remember looking over to Katniss to see her looking happy, something that hadn't honestly happened in a while. I would never tire of seeing my baby. It looked so small, so fragile. I knew right away I would do anything in my power to protect them. I got the same feeling as I did in the games with Katniss, the girl who stole my heart. To everyone else she was the girl on fire, but to me she was just

Katniss. Perfect, beautiful Katniss. I knew our baby was going to be lucky to inherit even a fraction of her mothers beauty.

When we were walking home after the appointment, Katniss said something strange to me. She said,

"I have a good feeling about this one"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that the baby is going to be fine"

"Well I'm sure not gonna argue with that"

I heard her laugh for the first time in a long time.

"I've not heard you laugh in months!"

"Well I finally have a reason to be hap-"

I let go of her hand and crossed my arms. I said nothing. I don't know why everything gets to me now, it just does. I know she doesn't mean it, but that doesn't dull the pain in my heart. I don't make her happy. I'm not enough for her. She suddenly stops talking and puts her hand over her mouth as if she just realised what she said.

"Peeta, that came out wrong. It's not like that, I-"

"Drop it" I said sadly, walking on ahead. She hunched her shoulders and trudged along behind me. We reached our house and I reached into my pocket to get the keys. I opened the door and let her go in first. I stepped in after and shut the door after me. The slamming of the door echoed around the silent house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Katniss POV**

I messed it up again. I said Peeta doesn't make me happy. He thinks he is only there for me to use him. I don't think he realises that he helps me survive. If he hadn't have overcome everything, if he didn't come back from the Capitol during the rebellion, I wouldn't have survived. I mean I would have but I wouldn't have been living. He brings out the best in me. Peeta could have anyone he wants, instead he stayed with me. I feel terrible. He hasn't spoken a word since we got home. I wish we could argue it out, to get rid of the tension in the air. Haymitch is supposed to be coming around for dinner tonight. Oh the joy. I wish we could have been left on our own to sort it out

"Hello sweetheart"

"Hello Haymitch" I mutter as he walks through the door.

"Ooh, someone got up on the wrong side of bed"

"Leave it Haymitch" I hiss at him.

Peeta comes through holding a basket of bread. Haymitch picks one up straight away and stuffs it in his mouth. I pick one up an nibble on the end. Peeta walks through holding two plates and goes back to the kitchen to retrieve the third. When he sits down, Haymitch picks up his spoon and starts gulping down his stew. Me and Peeta just sit there, stirring our spoons around the bowl.

"What's happened now?"

"Nothing" Peeta says quietly.

"Well you can feel the chilly air between you two"

"Stay out of it Haymitch" I snap back, wishing he would mind his own business.

"I'm not very hungry" Said Peeta, excusing himself from the table. He pushed his chair back and walked upstairs. I'm about to follow when I feel a hand pulling me back down to my seat.

"What happened Katniss?"

"What part of mind your own business don't you understand?"

"Oh I understand, but I'm refusing to take any notice"

"What a surprise" I mutter, annoyed at the man sitting next to me.

"What did you say?"

"What? Why do you assume it was me?"

"Because if he had upset you, he would be doing everything he could to make it up to you"

"There we go again, making me sound like the bad guy"

"I'm not Katniss, he just thinks before he speaks"

"I accidentally said he makes doesn't make me happy"

"Why? When? Come on give me the details"

"We were coming back from my doctors appointment about the baby when-" Haymitch cut me off.

"Wait, what? You're having a baby!" Crap. I had completely forgotten we hadn't told Haymitch yet.

"Um, yeah"

"That's great! Carry on"

"He said he hadn't seen me laugh for months and I started to say, I finally had a reason to be happy…"

"Oh Katniss, when are you gonna learn?"

"I didn't mean to! I know I'm not perfect. I'm as far from it as you can get but I can't seem to help myself"

"He takes little things seriously Katniss! Imagine if you had spent near enough your whole life trying to him you to fall in love with you. How would you feel if you had come this far and he said to you that he finally had a reason to be happy? Wouldn't you feel crushed that you weren't enough to make him smile, or laugh?"

"I guess, but he does make me happy"

"I know that, but he doesn't. Just remember the flashbacks and episodes still happen. The memories that the Capitol taught him, the ones where you hated him, the ones where he wasn't good enough for you. He still thinks you're lying to him"

"Oh God Haymitch, why does this always happen to me?" I said with my head in my hands.

"I don't know sweetheart but soon enough you're gonna realise what should be said, and what should stay in your head"

"Thanks, I guess"

"You're welcome sweetheart, oh and by the way. Congratulations on the addition" he said with a smile. He walks out the door and I trudge upstairs, wondering why I keep hurting the boy with the bread.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Peeta POV**

I knew I had over acted. She didn't mean what she said. I hope she didn't. It's just so hard because I spent so long trying to make her happy, when I thought I had succeeded, I was really happy, only to find out it wasn't true. I keep trying to fight with my Capitol side, the voice at the back of my head that says I never made her happy and she is messing with me so she can kill me. I scream out in frustration as I bang my fists against the wall. I hear footsteps running upstairs, just as the voice at the back of my head becomes stronger. Katniss enters the room and I am battling myself against whether she is a mutt or she really does love me. She entwines here fingers in my hand and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. There is a strange banging inside my head, causing everything to go fuzzy. I look around, screaming her name because I can't see her. All I can see is her figure turning into a mutt. I let go of her hand and run around to the other side of the bed. She starts to walk towards me when I shout at her,

"Stay away mutt!"

"Peeta it's me"

"No it's not, you're a mutt, you're trying to kill me!"

"No I'm not" She walks over to the bedside table and picks something up. I expect her to turn around with a weapon in her hand, but instead she holds a picture. She brings it closer to me and I look at what is on the sheet. It's a picture of me, Katniss, a young boy and a young girl.

"It's me!" I say, shocked at what I'm seeing.

"Yes you drew it, remember"

"We are having a child. Real or not real"

"Real" she says back smiling and holding her stomach.

"You love me. Real or not real"

"Real"

"I make you happy. Real or not real"

"Most definitely real"

I feel the pounding in my head disappearing and I remember where I am. Katniss is stood near me, her grey eyes looking straight into mine. I still love her. I slowly sit down on the bed and she comes and sits next to me. She rests her head on my chest and we slowly fall asleep. Neither of us woke from nightmares. It's the first time in a long time that we have had a full nights sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Katniss POV**

**_20 weeks along in the pregnancy_**

I'm sat on a chair when I feel a strange feeling in my stomach. I'm afraid that this will turn into pain and I will miscarry another child. Suddenly it stops and I realise what has happened. It happens again.

"Oh!" I cry out, the new sensation continuing in my stomach.

"What is it. What's wrong? Is the baby ok?" Peeta asks as he runs through, looking extremely cute with flour on his nose, cheek and clothes.

"The baby is kicking Peeta! The baby is kicking!"

"Awesome!" He says as he walks over to me, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Do you wanna feel?" I ask, my hands on my tummy.

"Can I? Can I really!" He replies, his face lighting up.

"Here" I say as I guide his hands to where I last felt the baby kick. As soon as Peeta touched my belly, the baby seems to respond instantly. He moves his hand somewhere else and the baby kicks exactly where he puts his hands.

"They seem to like their daddy" I say, smiling as he stares at my belly, mesmerised by the bump that forms there.

"It's like they know it's me! This is the most amazing thing in the world, besides you of course"

We spend hours just laying there, his hands on my stomach the whole time. Eventually I curse under my breath and move to get up.

"What's up?" He asks, looking slightly worried.

"The baby keeps pressing down on my bladder so I have to pee constantly" I reply grumpily.

He just smiles in return and allows me to get up.

**_The next day_**

I wake up, daylight flooding through a gap in the curtains. Oh no. I look at my calendar for confirmation. Yep. It's today. I turn over to see that Peeta has already got up and I step out of bed and walk downstairs yawning.

"Hey" I say, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey" He says back, quieter than usual.

We both sit down at the table and stir the spoon in our mugs.

"So…"

"We both know what day it is Peeta, stop trying to pretend today is a normal day"

"Sorry" He replied, hanging his head even lower.

"No, I'm sorry for snapping at you"

"It's ok, we're both a bit, you know today"

"Mm" I reply. We are like this because today is reaping day. Well it was, but we can both remember it as if it was yesterday. Today was the day that changed everyone's lives forever…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Peeta POV**

"Primrose Everdeen"

"I volunteer, I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute"

"Peeta Mellark"

That was an interesting day. My crushes sisters name was reaped so she volunteered in her place and then my name came out next. The only thought that came into my head was

"Crap. Either me, her or both of us die"

If only Effie's hand had wandered a centimetre in the other direction, none of this would have happened. Most people won't even remember what today is. It doesn't matter that it happened 13 years ago, it still changed everything. We both always wondered what would of happened if one, or neither of our names were chosen. Would we have died, would the rebellion have happened, would our families have survived? Reaping Day changed our lives for the better and for worse. I guess me and Katniss wouldn't be here, expecting a child if that day had happened. What's to say one our names weren't chosen within the next two years? All of my family are dead. Her sister is dead. Her mother left her. Gale isn't here anymore. I would be lying if I said our lives weren't screwed up. I glance over to her and see the pain in her eyes.

"It's ok Katniss, you don't have to be strong"

"Same for you"

"Yeah, today is gonna be hard but I don't really have anyone to miss Katniss. My mother was abusive, my 2 brothers didn't care about me. The only one I can say I kind of miss is my father, but even then, he didn't really love me"

"I'm sorry Peeta, I didn't mean to imply that-"

"It's ok, honestly. We're just gonna take today slowly, get through it. Ok."

"Yeah, ok"

I kissed her head and walked through to the bathroom. Katniss walked through while I was washing my face. She wrapped her arms around my waist and whispered into my ear,

"Can we take a walk into town?"

"Urn, sure if you want"

We walked towards where the justice building used to stand, tall, grey and looming over us. Katniss looked around and walked over to a spot.

"This is it"

"This is what?" I asked confused.

"This is where I stood on reaping day"

I walked over to a different space and realised I was in the same space as I was 13 years ago.

"I guess I found my spot too"

"Strange isn't it, we weren't even that far away from each other"

"You know what? I don't care if I was a metre or 100 miles away from you, all I can say is, I'm happy I can stand next to you now"

She kissed me and we walked back home. We didn't do much for the next few weeks. I worked, Katniss hunted, although I could sense she was finding it harder with her being pregnant. Haymitch came round and we talked. It was calm and peaceful and we were all happy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Katniss POV**

I was sick of it. I was so fat I couldn't even see my feet. Peeta was being so helpful but that made me feel worse because I was being snappy and rude back. I couldn't even go hunting anymore! It would risk losing the baby so I didn't put up too much of a fight. I had read every pregnancy book in the house multiple times. I had tried to teach myself to sew but I didn't have Gale's nimble fingers that could set any snare, however fragile. Gale. I missed him. I knew I was still angry and I definitely didn't feel the way he did about me, but he is still my best friend. Sometimes I long for the days on the woods we used to share. Sitting in the clearing, hunting in the early hours. We used to sit and tell each other everything. Him how he wants to do something, stand up to the Capitol and make things fair. Me, I would say how scared I was, or sometimes we would just sit there in silence. I was comforted by the smells, the sounds, the view, and just having Gale beside me. I love Peeta so much but he never shared that part of me. Those few hours when I was actually happy. I always wondered what would of happened if Gale and I had run off to the woods on the morning of the reaping. Would we have developed a new kind of relationship? Would our families have been safe? Would we even still be alive? I had tried taking Peeta out to the woods with me occasionally, but it wasn't the same. He was heavy footed, whereas Gale was silent, even on leaves. He was scared of the creatures. Gale would have helped me kill them so we could eat. I decided not to return with Peeta again. It just wasn't the same. I wonder how Gale is now. Does he have a new girlfriend? Is he married? Does he have kids? I don't know why I think these thoughts because I thought I didn't need him, but maybe he is the final piece in the jigsaw. I had already lost my sister, I didn't want to lose my brother. We had been through the same things. We had both lost our fathers in the same mining incident. He was the eldest child and had to put food on his families table. He had siblings to take care of. He had to take the tesserae many times for each of his family. By the time he was 18, his name was in there 42 times. Maybe that's why I needed him. Because he was so much like me. I was going to call him. I don't care how Peeta feels right now. He will be jealous, thinking Gale is back to take me away. But this was one thing I needed. I had to talk to Gale.

"Hello"

"Gale, is that you?"

"Katniss, oh my god it's you!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, and you"

"Yeah I'm ok"

"How's the baby doing"

"Oh, you heard, they're due soon"

"Oh, well I hope everything goes well for you Catnip"

"Gale I need to see you"

"Urm, ok?"

"Can you come to 12? You can stay, we have a spare room"

"Is Peeta ok with it?"

"Yeah absolutely fine"

"Ok, I'll see you on Saturday then"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Katniss POV**

**_38 weeks in the pregnancy_**

"Hey I'm home!"

"Hey"

"You ok."

I had to tell him now.

"Urm, there's something I need to tell you"

"Ok, go ahead"

"Gale is coming"

"What do you mean."

"He's coming to stay with us on Saturday"

"No he's not"

"Peeta, I said he could come"

"Why Katniss?"

"Because I miss him"

"You haven't spoken to him in, what, over 10 years!"

"It just seemed like the right time"

Peeta walked off moodily, and I followed him.

"Why can't you understand?" I whisper.

"Because he left you Katniss!"

"He did what he thought was best, we all make mistakes Peeta"

"You deliberately went against my wishes, you know I don't want to see him"

"But I do! He's my best friend Peeta! I grew up with him as my brother. We helped each other stay alive and that is something I thought you would understand, considering what we went through"

"How do I know that you're not going to run off with him, with my child?"

A tear slipped down my cheek.

"I can't believe you would think that of me"

"Well, I can't help it. You messed us both around so much, and I always had this feeling that you loved him, not me"

"I did love him Peeta, I still do, just not in that way"

"I still can't believe you did this!"

"Peeta, I have known him since we were 11. I helped his family out after the games. He was the only one I could ever talk to, when I could just be me. The same went for him. He shared the part of me that you will never know. The wild and free part. Yes we had no food, and us and our families, often didn't eat, but we were in a way, happy. Me and Gale would go off into the woods, and hunt all day. We would provide for our families. I don't expect you to understand, but I did expect you to accept that no one is perfect Peeta"

"You're just so selfish Katniss! You don't think of anyone apart from yourself! I have loved you since we were about 5, and you messed me around so much. All of a sudden you want to see your 'best friend' after 10 years. Ok, you can see him, but don't expect me to stay and watch you"

More tears started streaming down my face.

"Please don't go Peeta! Don't go"

"I'm sorry Katniss"

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling between my legs, and a puddle of water appeared beneath me. I gasped in shock as I realised what had happened. A sharp pain overtook me in a split second. I cried out in pain, and Peeta turned around to look at me.

"Katniss, are you, are you ok?" I shook my head before another pain overtook me.

"I'm, I'm, going into labour Peeta…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Peeta POV**

"W-what?"

It was her cry out in pain that brought me to my senses.

"Oh god, I'm gonna go get Haymitch, stay here"

I sprinted off and banged on his door

"Haymitch, Haymitch!"

"What do you want?" He mumbled as he opened the door.

"Please, I need your help. Katniss is going into labour!"

Those words seemed to snap him out of whatever state he was in and he followed me back to our house. I ran through to the room and saw Katniss stood in the corner, hands pressed up against the wall, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll call the hospital so they are ready for you" Haymitch said as he ran off to the phone. I went over to Katniss and grasped her hand.

"I'm sorry about everything I didn't mean to-" She was cut off as another scream escaped her lips. I knew we had to go. I grabbed the bag that had been sat in the corner, waiting for this moment, and picked her up and carried her to the car. Haymitch was behind us as we all got into the car. I sped down to the hospital to find a couple of doctors waiting outside for us. They rushed her off to a room inside the hospital and I ran right after them, not wanting to miss a minute. Nurses and doctors gathered round as she lay down on the bed and changed into the hospital gown. I sat beside her, gripping her hand the whole time.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Jones. It seems you are 3 centimetres dilated, unfortunately we are going to have to wait until you are 10. I'll be back in half an hour to check on you.

**Katniss POV**

**2 hours late**r

"Ok Katniss, the time has come. We're going to need you to start pushing"

I pushed so hard I thought I would pass out. The pain was unbearable. I could feel Peeta gripping my hand the whole time. Another wave of searing pain overtook me as I pushed once more.

"I-I can't do it anymore"

"Yes you can Katniss. You are strong. Just think, soon you will have a mew life in your arms"

I nodded and pushed even harder.

"I can see the head, only a couple more pushed Mrs Everdeen"

"It hurts Peeta, it hurts so much" I whisper, tears streaming down my face.

"I know, I know, but it's only one more push Katniss, one more and it will be over. I took a deep breath and screamed as I gave it one more, giant push. The cries of a baby echoed around the room.

"You did it Katniss! You did it!"

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy"

I looked over at Peeta, and he had tears slipping down his cheeks.

"We have a baby, we have a baby Katniss!"

"Can I hold him?"

"Sorry Katniss, the next one will be coming soon"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Peeta POV**

"What are you talking about?"

"The other baby will be here soon"

"We're only having one baby Doctor"

"No you're having twins Mr Mellark.

I stumbled back in shock. Twins! There is no way we're ready for this. I looked over to Katniss and she had the same look as I felt.

"Peeta, what are we going to do? We're not ready for twins!"

"I know we're not, but that doesn't mean we don't have them. We'll work it out, I promise"

"I don't want to do it again, it- ahh,"

I stroked her hand as she screamed out in pain. I hated seeing her like this, so vulnerable. 20 more minutes of this occurred until I heard crying echo around the room.

"You did it again Katniss, we have twins!"

"Congratulations you have a girl"

"Peeta, we have a boy and a girl!"

"Doctor can we hold them?" I ask eagerly, waiting to hold my children.

"Of course"

The Doctor handed me, our baby boy, and Katniss our baby girl.

"They're so beautiful" She whispered, stroking our babies head.

"Yeah, they're absolutely amazing!" I say back, staring down at the handsome little boy In my hands.

"Katniss, have you thought of any names yet? I ask, looking over to my beautiful wife, holding my beautiful baby girl.

"I thought Evan for the boy?"

"That's a nice name"

"Did you have any ideas?"

"I was maybe thinking Rose, you know in honour of Prim?"

I watched a tear slip down her cheek and I felt awful.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to upset you I just though, well no I wasn't thinking"

"No, I love it"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Evan and Rose, I love them!"

"They're lovely names. They have to take them away and get them measured and stuff, so you rest now, and you can see them later, ok?"

"Ok" I heard her mumble back as she closed her eyes. Suddenly I remebered Haymitch. I walked outside and saw him sitting on a chair, waiting.

"Haymitch, you waited"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't going to just leave. Has she had them yet?"

"Yeah, they both arrived safely"

"Both, but I thought-"

"We did too, apparently they read the scan wrong or something, but we have a baby boy and girl"

"That's lovely, have you thought of names yet?"

"Evan and Rose"

"Is Katniss doing ok?"

"Yeah she's sleeping right now, but you can see her when she wakes up, or I can drop you home now if you want?"

"I'll wait if that's ok with you?"

"Of course, I'll just check on Katniss and let you know when she wakes up"

"Peeta, you're gonna be a great dad"

"Thanks Haymitch" I say, smiling, as I walk towards Katniss' room.

I sit down next to her, and rest my head against the bed. I must have nodded off, because I feel her moving and I open my eyes and sit up.

"Hey" she says, smiling at me.

"Hey" I reply, checking my watch. I only slept for 15 minutes. "How you feeling?"

"To be honest, never better. I mean I'm a bit sore, but in a good way"

"That's great" I reply, kissing her on the lips.

It was then that a nurse walked in, holding Evan and Rose.

"I thought you would want to see them" The nurse said smiling.

"Thank you" I say gratefully.

"Haymitch is outside by the way, shall I tell him he can come in?"

"Yeah of course, I can't believe he stayed that long"

"Me neither" I say as I go to get him.

"Hello sweetheart" he says as he walks in the room.

"Hello Haymitch, I can't believe you stayed the whole timeline!"

"I wasn't going to go anywhere, so where are they then?"

"In the corner, in the trolley"

He walks over and just looks at them.

"Would you like to hold them?"

"Oh go on a then"

"This is Rose"

"Well hello there little one, you're quite pretty actually aren't you" He said laughing.

We are interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Come in" I shout, looking at the door. In steps someone who I didn't expect to see.

"Gale"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Katniss POV**

He's here.

"Gale" I whisper, not sure what to make of it.

"Hey catnip"

I don't know what caused me to do it but I got up and ran over to him. I threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much"

"Me too Katniss, me too"

I stepped back and took in his features. He has remained, tall and muscly. He hasn't really changed much. I look over to Peeta, and see him glaring at us both. I walk over to him and whisper into his ear.

"It's ok, I love you, not him. I'm just happy to see him. Nothing is going to happen"

"Ok, I'll try and be civil"

"Thank you" I mumble back, before walking back over to Gale.

"Congratulations by the way Katniss, on the babies, you too Peeta"

"Thanks" He mutters back, not looking Gale in the eye.

"Do you want to see them?" I ask, leading him over to my babies.

"Yeah, if that's ok with you both?" He asks, looking at Peeta.

"Yes, I suppose"

"This is Evan, and this is Rose"

"They're beautiful" Gale says, staring down at them.

"How did you know we were here?"

"I went to your house, but your neighbour said you had gone into hospital so I came over"

I hugged him again, and said,

"I'm so glad you're here"

"I was honestly a bit wary about coming because I don't deserve to see you" Gale said sadly.

"Gale, I'm the one who called you. Just, let's put the past behind us"

"Ok, sounds good"

"I'm being discharged this afternoon so you can come back to ours and we can catch up"

"I don't want to be in the way, you're going to be so busy"

"It's fine honestly, you could maybe help sort everything out, if that's ok with you?"

"I'd love to help catnip"

I smiled back then picked up Evan. Peeta picked up Rose. I rocked him side to side, and smiled down at his fragile body. I knew right then, that I would do everything I could to stop these two human beings, ever feeling any pain.

**_That afternoon_**

Me, Peeta, Gale and Haymitch walked back to the house. Peeta unlocked the door and we all stepped inside. Everything was just the way we left it. The last time we were in this house, there was only two of us. Now there were four. We all went through to the living room and sat down on the sofas. I placed Evan in the portable cot we brought. Luckily the hospital were kind enough to provide us with one more of everything we needed, like a cot, a carry cot, some bottles, some clothes and stuff like that, because we hadn't been expecting two new arrivals. Peeta did the same with Rose. I leant back into the chair and clasped the cup of tea, that Peeta made us.

"So Gale, how's everything in District 2?"

"Yeah, everything's good. I've got a great job, and there's this girl that I really like"

"That's great Gale! You're finally settling down"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if-, no it doesn't matter"

"No, carry on"

"I was just wondering if I could come down to 12 more often. I mean, I know I'm possibly the last person you want to see right now, but I've really enjoyed seeing everyone, and well, this was my home for a long time"

"Of course! I'd love for you to come more often! I've missed you loads, it will be great to see each other more often"

"Ok, that's great, but I better get going if I want to catch the train back"

"I thought you were staying?"

"I can't stay now, you're far too busy catnip!"

"Honestly it's ok, I asked you to stay in the first place, please don't go"

"If you're sure…"

"100%"

"Alright, I'll stay"

"Thank you"

I'm so happy everything is working out. Me and Gale have made up and put the past behind us. However, Peeta was being awfully quiet throughout our conversation and I was worried me was getting jealous again. I spoke with him after dinner when we were alone.

"Why didn't you make any effort to talk to Gale Peeta?"

I didn't realise I had to talk to him"

"When will you grow up Peeta?" I hissed at him.

"Same goes for you Katniss" He hisses back, before walking off. I was going to have to sort this one out on my own…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Katniss POV**

Having two new born babies was hard work. I hadn't slept properly in seven weeks. I looked in the mirror this morning, and I look awful. My hair is always knotted, and looks like a birds nest. My eyes have dark circles underneath from lack of sleep. I know Peeta hadn't slept much either, but he has slept more than me. The boys at work often let him nap when the shop isn't busy, whereas I'm at home, handling two babies on my own. Well, Haymitch often comes round, and I am happy to say, he is always sober around Evan and Rose. I have to wake up at 12, 2, 4 and 6 in the morning. There is also constantly being woken up, whenever I have the chance to nap. Haymitch came round today, and persuaded me to go and see Peeta. He promised he would be fine, and I had just put the twins down to bed, so he should be fine. I agreed and trudged off to Peeta's work. I rounded the corner to where his bakery stood. I honestly didn't feel too good. My eyes were heavy, I had a splitting headache and my legs felt like jelly. I stumbled into the door and looked around for Peeta. I saw him behind the counter. He greeted me warmly and came over to embrace me.

"Where are Evan and Rose?"

"Haymitch is looking after them"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Katniss you look awful"

"Honestly I'm fine"

Suddenly everything started spinning, and my legs started shaking. I grasped my head before falling backwards into darkness…

**Peeta POV**

I caught her just in time.

"Katniss!" I shouted, holding her limp body in my arms. Oscar and Thomas, the guys who work at the bakery, came running over.

"I'll get a doctor Peeta"

"Thank you" I whisper, holding her, wondering what was wrong. "Oscar, can you call our home number please and tell Haymitch what's happened?"

"Course"

"Thanks"

10 minutes later, the doctor from the surgery came running through the door.

"Where is she?"

"Over here" I say, worried sick.

"Ok, would you be able to lay her down over there please? Thanks"

I watched as he poked and prodded my beautiful Katniss.

"Ahh, she will be fine. She has simple collapsed because of exhaustion. It probably has something to do with the new babies. It seems she hasn't slept in a number of weeks"

"That's probably my fault. I haven't been able to help as much as I'd have liked because I had to run this"

"No, it was bound to happen. She's had twice as much pressure"

"What can we do?"

"First of all I would recommend getting someone to help you out full time, I know someone who would be able to help out"

"Ok, anything else? Yes, let Katniss get a couple of days rest, keep her in bed"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, she'll be fine"

"Ok, thank you doctor"

"It's fine Peeta, oh and by the way, congratulation on Evan and Rose"

"Thanks"

As the doctor left, I scooped Katniss up and started walking home. We were greeted by a worried looking Haymitch.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"Yes, she's fine, it was exhaustion"

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep her in bed for a few days, and hire someone to help full time with the twins"

"You know I'm happy to help anytime, don't you"

"Thank you so much Haymitch, I better get her up to bed"

I stepped inside and carried Katniss up to our room. I lay her down, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. I walked through to Evan and Roses room to check on them. Evan is sleeping, but Rose was laying there, her big blue eyes staring back at me. I scooped her up and swung her around.

"Hey gorgeous"

She gurgled back in response.

"You're beautiful you know, you're gonna have every boy wanting you, just like your mummy did"

I kissed her head and put her back into the cot.

I went back to our room and snuggled up next to Katniss. She woke up and mumbled into my ear

"I love you Peeta"

"I love you too Katniss"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Katniss POV**

**_10 years later_**

Everything is great. I have two beautiful children. Evan, a handsome boy with blond, wavy hair and grey eyes. Rose, a beautiful girl with long, wavy dark hair that cascades down her back and crystal blue eyes. Both inherited mine and Peeta's personalities. Kind, caring and a bold, wild streak.

I'm not going to say everything is perfect, because it's not. I still have nightmares, and Peeta still suffers episodes, but we are getting better. The scars that run deep, will always remain, but aren't as painful anymore. Today, me and Peeta are starting a book, about our history. Everything we can remember. I will include things about Prim, my father, my mother, Gale, days in the wood. Peeta, happy days spent in the bakery, icing cakes. Then we will write about the reaping and the Hunger Games. How we survived, how we suffered. We will put our heart and soul into this book. We are going to give it to Evan and Rose on their 16th birthday. One day they will understand why Peeta and I still wake up screaming at night. One day, we will teach them the things they no longer teach at the schools. How me and Peeta overcame the evil and the Capitol. I will make sure they never go through what we did because I couldn't bear to see my children hurt. One day, they will understand how me and Peeta made it through the tough times, together…

**_THE END_**


End file.
